


baby

by ssunflowerlldh (sunflowernnjaem)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kisses, Multi, donghyuck is babie, everyone calls him baby, lower case intended, sick hyuckie :(, when hyucks so sick everyones worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowernnjaem/pseuds/ssunflowerlldh
Summary: haechan have to stop acting strong, it makes the members worry.- lower case intended! -
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 355





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by [twt](https://twitter.com/hyuckible/status/1249062995839176705?s=19) :)
> 
> i wanna say, haechan is everyone's baby, they take care of haechan is their own way. doyoung is used to have haechan on his lap and he was just taking care of him, please stop spreading rumors thanks! <3
> 
> also baby in here means literal baby not like the lover one, so it would be 아가 , not 차기 or 여보 alright?

"and now we go from left to right."

taeyong announced as he slid. he heard a giggle from the back and turned to see hyuck looking at him with big eyes. the boy stood up straight immediately with pursed lips.

"sorry hyung! i will be serious!" his cheery voice boomed as the members laughed, yuta going to pinch hyuck's cheeks. hyuck giggled and they got to position, hearing the intro of bruce lee.

"and one and two and one two three four five six seven eight-"

the count goes on, grunts were heard with high pitched voices squealing until it went down to eighteen and they all stopped. they flopped on the floor and turned to a voice that let out a particular heavy sigh.

"this is dying." jaehyun laughed as he plopped next to hyuck and ruffled his hair. "are you okay? i heard you got a cramp this morning." hyuck looked up to his hyung with a pout and snuggled to his leg. "it kinda hurts but i want to finish this.."

jaehyun smiled. "fine. but don't push yourself alright?"

the teacher cleared his throat as he watched the members one by one. he nodded curtly to taeyong and straightened his back.

"we'll start from the top. and one an-"  
"wait wait." mark suddenly voiced out.

all eyes turned to him, but mark faced hyuck with a concerned face. "are you okay? don't lie to me, i saw you frowning while holding your leg."

now everyone had stood up from their place, walking to the pair. hyuck frowned as he nodded fast, stomping his leg. "i'm fine! see? i am all fine. just had an itch that's all- ah!"

hyuck hissed as he felt a shooting pain on his ankle. that brought gasps around and suddenly he was sat on a chair. hyuck whined as taeyong was about to take off his shoes.

"hyung-" "shush." taeyong hissed, carefully pulling hyuck's shoe off. his heart broke at the hisses and small whines falling out of hyuck's mouth and finally took off the socks. gasps were heard around.

"donghyuck." hyuck gulped. he knew what it meant when they called him with his full name. taeil was the one who moved first as he bent down and kissed hyuck's hair, all while rubbing his hand.

taeil's eyes softened. "if you were hurt then you should just said it. no one would be mad donghyuck ah."

their hearts broke seeing the ankle of hyuck's blueish, a bruise forming. the youngest sighed as he looked down, eyes teary. he fiddled with his fingers, refusing to look at anyone.

"i don't- i don't want to burden anyone. i want to go through the whole choreography and hyungs can practice easily. i already took a break last year i can do this-"

"haechan." the teacher called out. he knelt down and faced the smaller. "the moves are not as easy as you thought. it's either you go back now or face those pains."

hyuck sniffed as he looked up.

"i want to continue. i don't feel pain, i swear! please i want to do this."

the members looked at each other in guilt before turning to hyuck. "are you really sure fullsun? we don't want you to be in pain."

"i'm sure. i want to practice."

the mood was gloomy. but as time passed by, laughs echoed in the room as hyuck cracked jokes here and there, as if he wasn't hurt at all in the beginning. the members started to believe him and they went to full focus mode.

"okay we can now take a break. i'll see you guys in thirty." the teacher disappeared behind the doors, leaving 127 alone.

"ah." hyuck sighed as he leaned against the mirror, stretching out his legs. as soon as practice finished and he stood up, he felt a shooting pain in his leg that went down to his ankle.

"baby." hyuck looked up. he frowned lightly seeing mark looking down to him with concern in his eyes. "h- hyung." "you're hurt aren't you? ah.. you're really stubborn. you didn't even take a goddamn rest last year for origin in japan."

mark nagged, slowly taking off hyuck's shoes while rubbing his leg to soothe the pain. the latter pouted as he let mark do all the work, scrunching up his nose in protest when mark was about to pull his leg up.

"it hurts that much?" hyuck whimpered as he nuzzled his face in mark's chest. "n- not really.. j- just kinda stinging." "have you eaten?"

"n- no-" mark sighed. "why not baby? you know you have gastric. hyuck whined and snuggled to mark, feeling a pain in his lower stomach. mark seemed to notice as he frowned and kissed hyuck's forehead.

he slightly pushed the smaller off him, taking both of his shoes off. he pecked the smaller once and gently rubbed his cheeks. "i'm gonna go out and get you something. do you want anything ?"

hyuck whined. "no hyung you didn't have to go buy anything for me.." now that, hurted mark the most. hyuck never felt bad for spending their money. if he got the chance then he won't let it go. to see hyuck struggling to take care of himself made mark sad.

"baby, i'm not gonna let you starve. let me just bandage you and i'll go buy something."

hyuck pouted as mark left his side after patting his hair. he looked at his bandaged ankle peeking out under his shoes and sighed. grunting, hyuck held the mirror as he slowly stood up.

he walked across the room when he heard a voice behind him.

"haechannie. come here."

doyoung's voice was so soothing that made hyuck almost crumble. the older cooed sadly as he hurried to the teary eyed and limping boy, scooping him up. hyuck sniffed as he dumped his face to doyoung's shoulder and wrapped his legs around doyoung's waist.

he felt doyoung sitting down and his arms slid to doyoung's shoulder. the older gazed into hyuck's eyes and rubbed his waist, shushing him when hyuck sniffled.

"take off your jacket honey."

hyuck nodded sadly and shrugged off his jacket, lightly bouncing to get it off his arms. doyoung helped and let his hands settle on hyuck's waist as the smaller lightly threw his jacket aside.

"come here." doyoung whispered as he sat up straight, pulling hyuck closer to him. the younger sobbed slightly as he wrapped his arms around him, dumping his face on doyoung's shoulder.

"does it hurt so much baby? it's fine, you can let out. it's alright baby." doyoung spoke in a hushed voice as he pecked hyuck's shoulder. his heart broke when hyuck trembled and sobbed to him.

not too long after, doyoung felt hyuck slowly calming down and soft snores were heard. he chuckled and rubbed hyuck's back, keeping him close to his body. he let the younger rest on him as he played with his phone, hushing him when the baby squirmed.

when hyuck woke up, he found himself on johnny's lap. the older kept a tight grip on him while swaying him lightly like a baby. hyuck felt sleepiness again engulfing him as he whined lightly.

"oh, baby. you're up?" johnny let hyuck slide down of him, holding him just in case hyuck slipped. he supported the smaller and didn't let hyuck stand on his left ankle. hyuck nuzzled his face in johnny's chest.

"wanna eat? let's go eat baby."  
"wh- where's the others?"

hyuck's voice was hoarse and small. johnny hummed silently as he carried again the smaller, caressing his back.

"they're fine. here." johnny put hyuck on the chair and sat besides him. he sighed as he caressed hyuck's cheeks, the smaller leaning into his touch.

he hated how pale hyuck looked, how his usually cherry lips were chapped. how tired the younger looked. he had never seen hyuck this bad. hyuck even had to lean to johnny for support, if not then he would tumble down the chair.

"you're burning baby."

johnny sighed as he fed hyuck. the smaller chewed his food slowly, whining as he nuzzled his face to johnny. he looked really tired that johnny didn't have the heart to tell him that the others already started practicing.

"baby." johnny softly said, gaining attention from the sick boy. "rest, alright? i'm gonna go back to practice." hyuck got up as he stared into johnny's eyes. "th- they are practicing? i- i need to go to-"

"no." johnny stated. "even yoon saem told me to let you rest. no one wants to see you in that room with this condition. so i want you to rest until you get better, alright?"

hyuck could only whimper as he solemnly nod, eating the food fed by johnny. the older smiled softly as he caressed hyuck's hair, going down to rub hyuck's shoulder all lovingly.

"i love you baby." johnny whispered, pecking hyuck's hair.

\--

johnny woke up as he heard whimpers and whines echoing in the room. he sat up quickly and turned to hyuck on the other bed, to see the boy rolling over his bed. the whimpers and sobs seemed to be from him.

"baby!" johnny gasped, getting off his bed and rushed to the smaller. hyuck whimpered as he stopped moving, slowly turning to johnny. the older gaped at his damp face due to tears and how the smaller couldn't stop sobbing.

hyuck let out a sob as he shook his head. "h- hyung i- i don't feel good.." "baby i'm gonna take you to a hospital okay? okay baby i need you to get up."

johnny said in hushed voice as he helped hyuck sit up. the smaller whined at every movement and depended on johnny. his body felt weak as hell and he felt suffocated.

"hyung.."

hyuck's weak sob made johnny's heart break as he succeed in getting in johnny's arms. the older gritted his teeth as he carried hyuck in his arms, too hot for his normal temp. johnny rushed out of the room and gasped at the time.

two thirty in the morning.

the others must be sleeping.

"ngh.." hyuck's sobs snapped johnny back to his sense. no, he doesn't care about himself, hyuck is sick. right as johnny was about to run to the door, a door opened.

"johnny hyung..? what- hyuck!"

doyoung went out of his room with a groggy voice. he rubbed his eyes sleepily but gasped when he saw hyuck sweating profusely in johnny's arms, clutching to the older like his life depended on him.

"he started crying earlier and told me he's in pain. i'm going to get him to a hospital, tell the others-"  
"i want to go!"

it ended with doyoung texting taeyong about hyuck as johnny drove them to a nearby hospital. doyoung accompanied hyuck in the back seat as he calmed the boy down who couldn't stop crying.

"hyung.. it hurts.."  
"what hurts baby? tell me, please. i don't want to see you crying like this.." doyoung said as his voice cracked, close to crying seeing hyuck so weak like that.

hyuck didn't answer instead he gripped on doyoung and let out a shaky breath. doyoung noticed he was having a hard time breathing and rubbed his back, pecking his wet temples.

"breath baby. you can do this. we're not far okay? please do this for me."

"we're here!"

it was thirty minutes later when a doctor walked out of the emergency room. he was frowning and looked confused, bringing panic to doyoung and johnny who waited patiently outside.

"doctor? how is he? is he alright?"  
"well.. he doesn't have any illness. nor a fever or anything. his body is fine. but looking at his high temperature and hardships to breath, we might have to do more checkups. it will take longer, is it okay for you two?"

"yes, doc. please, anything for him."

it was almost an hour later when the others came rushing in the hospital, each looking sleepless and worried. moreover mark who looked like he didn't bother to brush his teeth.

"where's hyuckie?! how is he?!"  
"mark, hush. it's the hospital."

mark let out a shaky breath as he nodded and turned to johnny. "h- wh- what happened hyung?"

"i.. i don't know. i woke up and saw him already crying. he told me he wasn't feeling good and he can't breath. so doyoung and i took him here immediately."  
"the doctor is checking up on him. we should wait for him."

approximately forty five minutes later, the same doctor walked out of hyuck's ward. the earlier pair stood up, as the others followed.

"doctor.. how is donghyuck?"  
"he.. can i talk to one of you?"

mark wanted to go but looking at him, the doctor said it might be dangerous. so taeyong went with the doctor.

"donghyuck doesn't have a fever or any serious illness. we did a blood test and even checked his sugar level, everything was fine. but he kept saying he can't breathe and he felt suffocated.

now, may i ask, if he have been unwell these days?"

taeyong gulped. "yeah.. he.. he had a cramp yesterday and suddenly fell sick in the middle of practice."

"i see." the doctor sighed. "we did a really thorough check up on him, but we couldn't diagnose him with any sickness. it seemed like a flu but it's not really a normal one. so for the time being, we'll drip water to his body and give him antibiotics.

do you want to bring him home or let him rest in the hospital?"

"is it.. is it better for him to be here?"  
"it doesn't matter. he could be more comfortable at home but treated better here."

"i'll ask him.."

the eight of the members couldn't enter the ward at once. so three went first; johnny, mark and jaehyun. mark wanted to cry seeing his best friend lying on the bed. there were tear streaks on his cheeks that made mark want to sob out loud.

"hey." johnny whispered as he held mark's shoulder. "he's gonna be alright. our baby is strong isn't he?" "h- he is.."

as the three went out, yuta and taeyong entered. they sighed at their youngest member's condition. hyuck had been in pain for so long but he kept quiet, and they knew about it when it's too late.

"please rest well."  
yuta whispered, going down to peck on hyuck's forehead.

taeil, jungwoo and doyoung went next. taeil hated to see his cheery brother so weak on the bed, he hated how he can't be on the bed instead of hyuck.

jungwoo couldn't look at hyuck the way he always did. he remembered the time where hyuck said he was fine, but he was actually in pain all that time.

"i'll wait for you fullsun." jungwoo whispered as he caressed hyuck's small hand.

the three kissed hyuck goodbye and walked to the door.

"h- yung..?"

doyoung snapped his head as he heard a weak voice. quickly turning around, he sighed shakily as hyuck's eyes were open and his arms stretched to his direction. they didn't waste any time and ran to the smaller.

"fullsun? are you okay?" taeil gently asked, holding hyuck's hand. the smaller whine audibly, making the older members sigh. jungwoo smiled and thumbed on hyuck's fingers softly.

"h- hurts.." "i know- i know baby. please, stay strong for us? we love you honey.."

sadly, when the others wanted to see hyuck, the doctor said he had to rest. and the manager even said that the rest had to keep up with the schedule, that is to perform without hyuck.

no, no one felt okay for that.

mark sighed harshly as he ruffled his hair, frustrated. his eyes sadly gazed to hyuck's seat in the car that was empty. usually the most sounds would be from that place. now it's all quiet.

just like last year.

but last year, it wasn't as bad as this. they still could contact hyuck and keep up with him about his broken leg. but this time, they couldn't talk to him. they had to watch hyuck struggle with his own pain.

"hyung."

doyoung jolted as he felt a hand on his shoulder. he looked up to see jaehyun smiling down to him. doyoung answered with a soft smile as his stylist finished his make up and walked away.

"what are you thinking of?"  
"haechanie."

doyoung's voice was audible. jaehyun noticed he was staring to something from the mirror, so he followed the gaze. he felt his heart breaking as he saw haechan's supposed outfit hanging on the rack.

"he's.. he's an annoying brat, you know." doyoung suddenly said, making jaehyun chuckle. "he always teased us, he's always asking for cuddles and everything. but i love him. i hate to see him hurt like that."

jaehyun hummed as he fiddled with his fingers. "everyone loves him, hyung. we all do. let's just make this stage perfect so the fans wouldn't get worried about him."

doyoung smiled, nodding to jaehyun. the latter smiled back and stood up, walking to a stylist with a heavy hear.

"noona.. can i wear haechan's pin?"

no one saw the small sunflower pin on jaehyun's shirt, but that made his day ten times happier.

"you see my hope was all but gone,  
너무 바라왔었던 꿈꿔오던 나의 모습처럼"

the line hit different to the members when they knew hyuck was somewhere, not on the stage  
with them, holding in his pain. taeil gritted his teeth as he sang his line, hiding away his worry for the fans.

for the fans.

when they got back home, hyuck was already fast asleep on his bed. he looked better, less pale but still having the high temperature. but that didn't get in the way for the members to kiss hyuck's forehead lovingly.

mark sat on the side of hyuck's bed. his hand caressed hyuck's hair softly, sighing silently.

"it hurts, donghyuck ah. i really hate it to be on a stage without you. please, wake up. be healthy. make me annoyed again."

that night, johnny slept with mark. he stayed with the boy for all night long, assuring him it will all be fine.

the next day, they had to leave without meeting hyuck. the said boy was still fast asleep, breathing hard in his sleep. mark was the only one who succeed to sneak in the room and kiss hyuck's forehead.

of course, the boys are still themselves. laughing and practicing like usual. it just hits different when there's no one who walks around and sneaking kisses here and there, also stealing cameras to do haechancam.

it doesn't feel right.

but a good news came later on.

127 came home to see a better looking hyuck snuggling his giant teddy bear on the couch in the living room. the boy was watching a movie, giggling alone.

"dong.. hyuck?"

hyuck snapped his head to see his members all looking at him with disbelief. he beamed and stood up, waving to them energetically.

"hyung deul!"

"you're okay now?"

taeyong asked as he had hyuck snuggled on his lap. the smaller hummed as he played with taeyong's fingers, looking up and smiling shyly to the leader.

"yeah. but manager told me to not go to any practices yet. just stay here for a few days then i can go back to practice."

"that's good news." yuta sighed as he stretched out and ruffled hyuck's fluffy hair. the smaller giggled and gripped yuta's hand, snuggling to the space between taeyong and yuta.

"i'm glad you're alright now baby."

taeyong whispered, kissing the top of hyuck's hair softly as they all watched the kissing booth.


End file.
